zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Vixen That Changed My Life
I feel like a new life has turned in my life. I´m so different now from that naïve little country bunny that left his home in search of a better life. Yeah, that´s me. Justin Skippy Hopps. The hotshot cop of the ZPD who was the first ever rabbit to placed there thanks to the mammal inclusion initiative. Ever since I was a little boy, becoming a police officer has been my number one dream. I admired all the strong and brave mammals in the force who protected the city and helped in looking after its citizens. Even though I was much smaller than them, I wished deep down that I could stand by their side, helping them out in doing their duty. Not everyone agreed with my dream, though. My parents wished that I had stayed as a farm boy in the Hopps household, and even the chief of the ZPD, Bogo, had his doubts about me. But I had sworn to do my part in making the world a better place, and I wasn´t going to disappoint Zootopia, no matter what others told me. Then came the big case that changed my life, and who I was. I still remember it fondly, after a few months has passed since that. The missing mammals case. It all started with the disappearance of Emmitt Otterton and led to a conspiracy to frame all the predators via the use of the Nighthowler toxin. It was as tricky and as dangerous as a first case for a rookie cop could get. But eventually, I succeeded. Assistant Mayor Bellwether, the mastermind behind this insanity, was put behind bars and the city was safe. Finally I was respected and welcomed as a hero among my peers. I faced so many dangers and met lots of strange new characters during my journey, to the world´s slowest DMV management to a tiny, eccentric mobster in Tundratown. It was an unforgettable journey. However, I couldn´t have done it if it weren´t for a certain someone. Meeting this someone was the most important moment in my life, and helped me become who I was. This special someone was Nadia Marian Wilde. She was a very beautiful vixen that pulled off hustler schemes in the city, whether posing as a single mother with her short companion Finnick or as a pawpsicle-selling ice cream lady. Semi-reluctantly, she joined forces with me as we embarked on the adventure together. To be fair, I wasn´t always in good terms with foxes. My family always talked how untrustworthy and sneaky they were, and the fight I had in my childhood with Gideon Grey didn´t help matters either. Even the vixens were stereotyped as dangerous femme fatales that could deceive anyone with their beauty. Nadia wasn´t like that all, deep down. During our quest, she told all about her past problems. The vixen too had dreams of becoming a girl scout, but was rejected nastily by her peers. But unlike me, she gave up on her dreams and decided to live as a hustler. As we got to know each other more, I could see that she was much more than that. We helped each other and started to care about each other deeply during the adventure. It wasn’t just loyalty and kindness, but something special was starting between us. I had never felt anything like that towards anybody before. I was more of a career man, so I didn´t have much time or interest in romances back then, but now I was starting to feel something. Her shining eyes. Her soft, warm, orange fur. Her feminine body. Her bushy tail. Her round, voluptuous hips and rear. I could go on and on. Nadia was a vixen, but easily the most beautiful female mammal I had ever seen. Nadia´s personality was sweet too. Even though she seemed sly and sassy on the outside, deep down she had a very caring and supportive side. I could see in her heart that she longed to have a friend who could trust and care about her more than life itself. After the case was over, she wanted to be my partner in the ZPD. Nadia had already proven to be a valuable ally in solving the crime, so she did have potential for that. I agreed, and so did the rest of the ZPD. They quickly got used to their first vixen in the force. Bogo sometimes joked about her wanting to make me into a bunny steak, but I didn´t mind that. We haven´t spent much time yet in the force together yet we´re already inseparable. I´m the more reckless type of the two and she´s the calmer, more reasonable one. With our strengths and weaknesses combined, we make for a great team. I´ve introduced her to my family too, and they seem very fond and tolerant towards him as well. Like me, they have changed their attitudes about foxes, especially since Gideon started a new better life himself. However, partnership just doesn´t seem enough for me. Something in my heart draws me closer to her, and wants us to be more than just that. I listened to that sound in my heart yesterday, as I asked her out for a dinner tomorrow. Coincidentally, it´s the same day as her birthday, so it gives me reason to put my best in the game. I´ll get her a nice little present and a date in the most romantic location I can think of. I´m so excited, but nervous at the same time. She´s such a classy and lovely lady, and I´m just a spunky little bunny guy. I wonder how this´ll turn out? I wish I could see what´s inside of her heart, but I have a feeling there´s something starting in her towards me too. Or maybe I´m just an optimist. Well, I´m choosing this path and I´m willing to go for it. After all, I´ve been the type who doesn´t know when to quit all my life. Whatever our first date brings out in us, I can´t wait to see it. Oh, how I wish our bond would grow even stronger than it already is. That vixen feels like a missing part in me. The date is tomorrow, and I´m already preparing eagerly. Can´t wait to share a candlelight dinner with my fair Nadia. I´m ready to start my new path with the vixen that changed my life. Category:AU Fanfics Category:What if-scenarios Category:Justin and Nadia AU Category:JustinxNadia Category:Gender swap fanfics Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Justin´s POV Category:Oneshots